Game Love
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Ini tentang HunKai yang memainkan game namun malah masuk kedalam game. Hidup mati mereka ditangan diri sendiri! Menjadi iblis adalah pihak yang lebih beruntung daripada malaikat... terinspirasi anime jepang ch 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

"Umma! Umma! Lihat! Aku dikirimi CD game terbaru dari Paman Kris!" Sehun, anak tampan berkulit albino itu berlari mengitari meja dapur tempat ummanya yang bernama Kyungsoo menghias kue cake Blueberry.

Kemudian ia duduk diseberang meja berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo,

"Umma! Look! Edisi terbaru dan terbatas! Hanya ada 20 didunia!" Sehun membuka kemasannya dan memandanginya dengan senyum menawan.

"Iya-iya. Sudah bilang terimakasih sama Paman Kris di Jepang belum?" ummanya bertanya sambil memasang buah blueberry untuk lapisan kedua cake.

"Untuk apa bilang terimakasih.. Paman Kris kan yang memiliki perusahaannya" Sehun melihat brand dari game yang dipegangnya.

. Merupakan perusahaan game terbesar dan terkaya di dunia. Berpusat di Tokyo, Jepang. Seluruh hasil game yang dibuat selalu laris dan berkualitas terbaik. Selalu ditunggu-tunggu bagi pemain game sejati. Dan salah satu yang ditunggu itu adalah yang dipegang oleh Sehun sekarang.

"Game yang kau pegang itu kan terbatas Sehun, kalau dijual pasti harganya lebih dari 10 juta. Kau harus tetap berterimakasih" Kyungsoo akhirnya selesai memasang seluruh blueberrynya.

"Tapi Paman Kris sudah berjanji padaku akan memberi ini untukku. Itu berarti dia hanya menyelesaikan janjinya" Sehun ini emang susah berterimakasih.

"Yasudah, ambilkan umma kotak merah di kulkas" Kyungsoo menaruh lapisan cake terakhir. Kemudian mengoleskan krim vanilla dan blueberry berseling-seling untuk permukaan cakenya.

"Bukalah" Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun membuka kotak merah tersebut.

"Wah! Umma! Ini kan buah kesukaan Kai! Strawberry!" Sehun tersenyum riang,

"Ini cake untuk Kai. Tadi Kai membantu umma menjaga toko" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat antusias jika mengungkit Kai.

"Tadi Kai di toko bersama umma? Kenapa tidak bilang? Sehun kan mau main sama Kai" Sehun merajuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cute.

"Umma emang sengaja. Soalnya kamu sudah janji bakal les biola sore tadi. Kalau umma bilang Kai ada di toko pasti kamu bolos les lagi" Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Sehun,

"Appo umma! Biarin, Sehun kan teman setia sama Kai" Sehun berkata sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Setia apa setia? Sampai segitunya.." Kyungsoo menggoda Sehun. Dan respon Sehun tak jauh beda. Wajahnya memerah. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu sampai sejauh apa perasaannya pada Kai.

"S.. Ah! Udah umma! Jangan ganggu!" Anak evil ini langsung menjadi.

"Siapa yang ganggu, umma kan hanya tanya.." Kyungsoo kembali membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli melihat anaknya yang malu-malu.

"Sudah, nih. Besok sekolah berikan ini pada Kai jangan lupa bilangin terimakasihnya Umma, arra?" Kyungsoo memasukkan sepotong cake blueberry yang atasnya sudah dipenuhi buah strawberry kedalam kotak kaca berwarna ungu.

"ne, umma" Sehun membawa kotak bekal itu kekamarnya.

SKIP..

At School..

Chatrstikrlon Grefwolfe High Scool. Sekolah elit dimana didalamnya hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak kaya raya dan anak pintar beasiswa. Disinilah Oh Sehun, anak dari keluarga dan keturunan kaya raya itu bersekolah. Sekolah ini milik kakeknya yang bernama Siwon, masih cukup tampan dan sayang jika kenyataanya ia sudah memiliki seorang cucu. Sehun punya teman sejati sejak TK bernama Kim Jong In atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai adalah anak kaya raya juga, hampir menyaingi Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar dan menjadi flowerboys di sekolah.

03.45 PM

Sekolah barusaja usai. Seluruh anak bergegas pulang. Dan sekarang kelas hanya diisioleh dua anak laki-laki yang setiap hari selalu duduk bersama dan bermain bersama. Selalu bersama.

"Kai, kau sekarang ingin kemana?" Sehun bertanya sambil melihat Kai diatasnya. Sehun menggunakan paha Kai untuk tiduran sedang Kai duduk dengan santainya sambil membaca komik.

"Aku mau.. Aku mau keatap sekolah" Kai memandang keatap sekolah lewat jendela disampingnya.

"Oke, ayo kesana" Dan Sehun menggeret Kai keatas atap sekolah. Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai erat.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, wajah Kim Jong In memerah dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak normal. Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lain setiap bersentuhan dengan namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada diatap sekolah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sekolah yang kelewat luas membuat penjaga sekolah terlalu malas untuk mengecek setiap ruangan terutama atap sekolah yang berada dilantai 10.

"Kai, ini. Terimalah" Sehun memberikan kotak kaca berisikan sepotong cake blueberry pada Kai.

"Waah… ada strawberrynya! Sehun, gomawo.." cup! Secara refleks saking senangnya Kai mencium pipi Sehun. Yang dicium hanya dapat melongo.

"eh? M.. mianhae.." Kai sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya kemudian ia hanya dapat menunduk.

"Kai.." suara Sehun menjadi berat dan sexy.

"Jonginnie.." Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai yang membuat jantung Kai kembali berdetak tidak normal.

GREP!

Sehun langsung meniduri Kai kemudian membelai wajah cantik itu.

"Kim Jong In, kau pernah mencium siapa saja selama ini?" Sehun melihat Kai dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Waktu.. waktu TK aku pernah sengaja.. mencium seseorang.. yang aku cintai" Wajah Kai memerah.

"Orang itu bernama.."

Sehun merasa amat cemburu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir penuh merah milik Kai sebelum nama orang yang Kai cintai itu menjadi daftar orang yang dibunuh olehnya.

CHU~!

Mereka langsung melakukan hot kiss. Kai terlihat pasrah dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri mulai melepas kancing baju seragam Kai satu persatu. Sehun masih setia meniduri Kai. Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas saja. Setelah cukup lama Kai akhirnya memukul ringan pundak Sehun untunk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Kemudian beralih pada leher jenjang milik Kai. Dibuatnya beberapa kissmark yang membuat Kai mendesahkan namanya.

Setelah cukup puas, Sehun turun menuju kedua buah nipple Kai. dijilat dan di sedotnya dengan lihai sehingga Kai mulai meracau.

"Sehun.. uungh.. more.." entah keberapa kalinya Kai mengatakan itu. Dan Sehun selalu mengabulkannya.

"Kai.. kau manis sekali..srllp.. srllp.. emh.." Sehun benar-benar bernafsu pada Kai.

"Sehun.. eemh.. fuck me.." mendengar itu seolah Sehun tersadar. Ia langsung bangkit kemudian mengancingkan seluruh kemeja seragam Kai.

"K.. Kai.. maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.." Sehun memandang lurus kearah Kai.

"..." Kai masih terdiam. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia pasrah dan ikut merasakan hal aneh yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Se.. sebaiknya kau makan cakenya. Itu buatan umma, dia berterimakasih karena kau membantunya ditoko kemarin" Sehun menunjuk pada kotak kaca disebelah Kai. berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"i..iya" Kai langsung membuka kotak kaca tersebut lalu menggigitnya memakannya tapi..

"Aww! Periih.." Kai merasa ada luka pada bibirnya. Luka itu terasa perih saat terkena krim cake. Sehun yang mengetahuinya menatap Kai horror. Astaga Oh Sehun.. sebegitu besarkah nafsumu tadi sehingga tidak sadar melukai bibir indah Kai.

"Sehun.. bibirku robek.. aku tidak bisa memakan cake terenak buatan ummamu.." Kai memanyunkan bibirnya yang sakit dan menunjuk-nunjuk lukanya.

"Kau kasar sekali Tuan Oh!" Kai menggerutu sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sehun. Sifat Kai benar-benar childish.

"Hehehe, Jonginie ngambek eoh? Sini, aku punya cara agar Jonginie bisa memakan cake itu" Sehun menunjuk pada cake yang berada di piring saji yang dipegang Kao.

"Bagaimana caranya Sehunnie?" Kai mendekat pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar penasaran sehingga sangat antusias ingin mendengarkan ide Sehun.

"Sini cakenya" Sehun langsung merebut cake blueberry yang ada buah strawberry kesukaan Kai.

Seketika itu piring cake berpindah ketangan Sehun. Sehun langsung menggigit cake yang ada dua iris strawberry diatasnya. Kai langsung protes dan makin marah pada Sehun.

"YAK! SEHUN! Kenapa kau malah memakannya!? Itu punyaku! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus..HMPPPH !?" Amukan Kai terbungkam oleh..

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Review please

Ini sebenarnya FFku KaiHun, tapi makin lama bikin makin enggak kerasa feelnya.. lebih feel HunKai dan tentunya aku ini HunKai Shipper, tentunya kita yang sebangsa harus mendirikan HunKai diantara couple yang ada! Menjadikan HunKai official couple bagaimanapun caranya! Hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

"Sini cakenya" Sehun langsung merebut cake blueberry yang ada buah strawberry kesukaan Kai.

Seketika itu piring cake berpindah ketangan Sehun. Sehun langsung menggigit cake yang ada dua iris strawberry diatasnya. Kai langsung protes dan makin marah pada Sehun.

"YAK! SEHUN! Kenapa kau malah memakannya!? Itu punyaku! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus..HMPPPH !?" Amukan Kai terbungkam oleh..

**-Game Love-**

Sehun mencium Kai kembali! Mata Kai terbelalak sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam! Ini sudah kedua kalinya! Ani! Ini sudah ke.. 16 kalinya (?)

Lalu Sehun menggigit kembali bibir Kai yang terluka tadi membuat Kai kesakitan dan menjerit sehingga membuka mulutnya. Sehun langsung memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kai sendiri masih sedikit perih merasakan lukanya yang terbuka kembali.

Perlahan-lahan, Sehun mentransfer cakenya kemulut Kai. Kai merasakan manisnya cake itu. Perlahan tubuh Kai mendekat dan makin mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun pun menarik tangan Kai dan dikalungkannya pada lehernya. Kemudian tangan Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Kai, kemudian ia angkat Kai untuk didudukkan dipangkuannya.

Kini Sehun memeluk pinggang dan punggung Kai erat sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu. Kaki Kai melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan tangannya meremas rambut pirang milik Sehun.

Setelah cake itu berpindah seluruhnya pada Kai, Sehun melepaskan ciuman hot itu.

Benang salvia yang menyatukan mereka perlahan putus. Sehun mengusap lembut bibir Kai menghindari luka itu terbuka kembali. Kai jadi semakin malu dan tak berani memandang Sehun.

"Manis.." Kai berujar lirih. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"apa?" Sehun agak samar-samar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"T..Tidak.. Tidak apa apa kok!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hem?" Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Kai yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Kau menyembunyikan apa? Ulangi kata katamu tadi" Sehun mengintimidasi Kai. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Kai. Kai masih setia duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menyampirkan lengannya dipundak bidang Sehun.

"Ani.. tidak ada apa apa" Kai membentuk tanda'V' dengan jari-jari tangan kananya.

"Yasudah, mau lagi?" Sehun menyeringai kearah Kai.

Sedang Kai sendiri jadi makin memerah.

**-Game Love-**

Buk! Buk! Kai memukul ringan dada Sehun karena ia merasa sesak.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Padahal dalam hati ia tak pernah merasa cukup akan manisnya bibir Kai.

Sehun lalu melepaskan ciuman hot yang entah keberapa itu. Dan entah sejak kapan seragam atasan mereka sudah terlepas alias topless dan posisi mereka sudah berbeda. Kai tiduran dilantai atap sekolah, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Sehun. Sehun sendiri meniduri Kai dan tangannya menahan sebagian berat tubuhnya sambil mengurung tubuh Kai.

"Hunnie! Kau curang! Cakenya sudah habis tapi kau memperlama ciuman gigitan cake terakhir! Dasar licik!" Kai memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

Sehun yang dipukul hanya mengaduh pelan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Sehun bersmirk sehingga membuat Kai membatu. Wajah Kai memerah lagi. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama didekat namja bernama Oh Sehun yang tampan ini!

Tanpa sempat Kai melepaskan kaki dan tangannya, Sehun langsung menggendong Kai, jadi Kai seperti koala yang bergelayut mesra pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun memegangi butt Kai agar Kai tidak merosot. Lalu Sehun mengambili pakaian mereka berdua kemudian Sehun kembali menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas Kai dan tasnya.

AT PARKING LOT

Keadaan mereka masih sama. Sehun menggendong Kai dari depan, Kai makin merapatkan pelukannya. Karena suhu dimalam hari sangat dingin sedang tubuh atas mereka masih belum menggunakan sehelai benangpun.

"Se.. Sehun.. dingin.. ssshh.." Kai makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusup dalam pelukan Sehun untuk mencari kehangatan tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Eratkan pelukanmu Kai" Sehun mempercepat jalannya menuju mobil Ferrari nya.

**-Game Love-**

"Sudah sampai Jonginnie.." Sehun menghentikan mobil merahnya didepan rumah Kai yang bisa dianggap sebagai istana. Rumah ini terlalu megah dengan lantai bertingkat 7 dan fasilitas lengkap melebihi hotel berkelas. Mereka sudah memakai lengkap pakaian mereka. Kai hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi Sehun menahannya. Jantung Kai kembali berdetak tak beraturan. Sehun sendiri juga bingung dengan perbuatannya. Seakan Sehun tak rela Kai meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

"A.. ada apa.. Sehun?" Kai memandang ragu pada Sehun.

"Jonginnie.. bolehkah.." Sehun terhenti akan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan. Ia sangat takut jika pertemanan mereka berakhir.

"Maksudmu.. yang seperti.. tadi?" Kai berucap dengan pelan dan agak takut.

"Ne" Sehun mengangguk dengan pelan. Diamatinya wajah Kai dengan serius. Ia tak ingin Kai mengakhiri semua persahabatan yang lama terjalin ini hanya karena permintaan konyolnya.

"Ah.. kau pasti tidak mau. Lupakan saja, anggap yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan ja.. hmp!" perkataan Sehun terbungkam oleh ciuman Kai. Kai mencium Sehun!

Perlahan Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Kai. Ia angkat Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya kembali. Kini posisi mereka sama seperti tadi. Perlahan Sehun merebahkan sandaran kursi kemudinya sehingga ia benar-benar tiduran sekarang dan Kai berada diatasnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Kai posessif. Kini ia yang membiarkan Kai mengambil alih semuanya.

Kecipak salvia terdengar membuat hastrat mereka semakin memuncak. Tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengalung dileher Sehun beranjak menuju kancing kemejanya.

Ia merasa hawa benar-benar panas. Padahal AC pada mobil Sehun menyala dari tadi. Perlahan ia buka ketiga kancing itu.

Kemudian Kai meraih tangan kanan Sehun yang sedari tadi memijat butt Kai untuk beralih memegang leher Kai yang halus dan jenjang, Sehun yang mengerti perlahan-lahan melepas ciuman panas itu kemudian bibirnya beralih pada leher jenjang nan mulus milik Kai.

Ia kecup dan jilat serta sesapi rasa manis yang ia rasakan pada kulit sexy leher Kai. Kai sendiri sedari tadi melenguh sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin leluasa menyesapi nikmatnya leher tan jenjang itu.

"S..Sehunnie.. shh.. eengh.." Kai mendesah sexy dan itu membuat Sehun merasa semakin panas dan makin menyedot leher Kai.

"AANGH.. HUNH.. UNGHH.." Kai melenguh keras saat Sehun menggigit membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan pada leher Kai. Kai dengan refleks mendekatkan tubuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun sehingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

"Slrrp.. slrpp.." Sehun menjilati tanda merah keunguan yang ia buat dileher Kai.

"Se-Sehun.. engh.. aah.." Kai masih mendesah? Padahal Sehun sudah tidak menggigitinya lagi. Lalu kenapa?

Oh ! lihatlah! Dengan pervertnya sang Oh Sehun ini menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada hole Kai dari luar celananya. Kai merasakan Kain celana yang ia gunakan sedikit masuk kedalam holenya karena tusukan jari Sehun dari luar.

"Sehun.. emh.. aangh.. sudah.. cukup.." Kai sekuat tenaga berucap disela-sela desahannya.

Sehun pun menurut pada Kai. Sehun lalu mengancingkan kembali seragam Kai. setelah itu Kai tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri membalas dengan senyum tampannya.

**-Game Love-**

"Aku pulang dulu, Sehunnie~ pay-pay!" Kai melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sehun memandangi tubuh Kai sampai tubuh Kai berbelok dan yang dilihatnya tinggal beribu tanaman mawar putih yang merekah membentuk tembok-tembok indah di halaman depan rumah Kai yang amat luas itu.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Review please

**mau tanya, gimana cara bales review kalian? **maklum saya masih abal-abal di dunia fanfic ini :)

Yang penting disini HunKai udah saling mengeluarkan isi hatinya tanpa bicara. Entah.. apakah ini harus pisah dulu HunKainya?


	3. Chapter 3

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

AT Kai House..

"Umma! Aku pulang!" Kai berteriak nyaring hingga menggema di ruang depan yang sangat luas hingga bisa dimasuki 10 gajah (?).

"Aigo.. my little brother.. back home so late?.. I afraid if I lost you Pretty-BeautifulBoy.."

Puk! Puk!

Kakak Kai langsung berlari dan menepuk kepala Kai.

"Appo Luhan hyung! Dan satu hal lagi! Aku ini Handsome! Bukan cantik dan manis tahu!" Kai mem-pout kan wajahnya menambah manis dan imut.

"Aaaish.. Look! Look! Your face so cute! Ahaha" Luhan berlari menuju ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya ia mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Yak! Hyung! Awas kau ya!" Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju dapur yang sudah dihafalnya sebagai tempat dimana eomanya pasti menghabiskan waktunya.

Mata Kai lalu tertuju pada seseorang yang bertubuh ramping sedang memasak makan malam yang harum minyak zaitun dan jamur tercium sedap diindra penciuman Kai.

GREP!

Kai langsung memeluk pinggang ramping itu lalu ia topangkan dagunya pada pundak orang tersebut.

"Kai.. jangan ganggu, Eomma sedang masak untuk makan malam nanti" ya itu adalah Ummanya Kai.

"Masak apa umma?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di kursi meja dapur yang mewah itu. Matanya memandangi punggung ummanya yang sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Sweet mushroom cheese kesukaan appamu, katanya dia sedang ingin makan ini" eommanya kemudian berjalan menuju Kai, tepatnya meja dapur untuk mengambil beberapa buah strawberry yang sudah dipotong tipis-tipis untuk dimasukkan dalam masakan jamurnya.

"Eomma, suapi aku seiris strawberrynya!" Kai merengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk irisan strawberry yang ada di piring yang dibawa eomanya.

"Iya bukalah mulutmu.. aaa…" eoma Kai menyuruh Kai membuka mulutnya dan Kai dengan sikap childish nya menurut.

Tapi.. "HAUP!" irisan suapan eomanya itu dimakan seseorang sebelum sampai kemulut Kai.

"YA! APPA! ITU UNTUK KAI!" Kai kesal dengan appanya yang tiba-tiba datang dan memakan suapan cinta eomanya.

"Iya, Minho. Kau jangan menjahili Kai.. kasihan dia" lalu eomanya menyumpit seiris strawberry lagi dan disuapkannya kepada Kai. Kai menerimanya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari ayahnya.

"Aigo.. maafkan Daddy Kai.. ini, Daddy berikan hadiah untukmu" Minho memandang gemas Kai yang sedang marah. Benar-benar terlihat imut.

"Hadiah? Mana Daddy? Aku mau! Aku mau!" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minho yang sedang mengubek-ubek (?) tas kerjanya untuk mencari kotak berbungkus kado itu.

"Ini Jonginnie, sebelum Daddy berikan, harus bilang apa hayo?" Minho menjauhkan kadonya dulu sebelum Kai berkata.

"Kai harus bilang.. 'Terimakasih, Kai sayang Daddy'!" Kai tersenyum dan bahagia saat mengatakannya. Setelah itu Minho menyerahkan kotak kado itu pada Kai. Minho benar-benar bahagia memiliki anak yang manis seperti Kai.

"Sudah-sudah, Kai, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kau juga suamiku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini masih dengan pakaian kerjamu dan tas serta dasi yang belum dilepas? Cepat kalian ganti baju sana!" eoma Kai mengusir (?)

"IIH.. Eoma jahat banget deh! Lagi PMS ya?" goda Kai.

"Iya nih.. Apa jangan-jangan buku resepnya hilang?" Minho tersenyum kearah Kai, berkomplot mengkompori Taemin.

"HEEI! KALIAN AYAH-ANAK SAMA-SAMA KETERLALUAN! CEPAT GANTI BAJU! SEBELUM PISAU DISKON ANTIK YANG KUPEGANG INI MELAYANG KEARAH KALIAN!?" waw! Mengamuk dengan dahsyat!

"GYA! NE EOMA!" Kai langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju tangga kelantai 3 kamarnya berada.

"Ne, Taeminnie~! Saranghae!" Minho berlari sambil membentuk tanda dengan kedua lengannya.

Sedang Taemin..

"hehe.. dasar, ayah anak sama-sama pabbo.. aku tak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu Minho.. nado saranghae" setelah cukup puas memandang bekas bayangan Minho, Taemin kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

At Sehun House..

"Umma, aku pulang!" Sehun berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang merajut syal berwarna kuning.

"Sehun, duduklah dulu, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu" Kyungsoo menepuk bagian kosong dari karpet bulu putih yang empuk itu. Sehun pun hanya menurut.

"Umma, tadi Kai suka dengan cakenya" Sehun memandang lurus kearah Kyungsoo dengan imutnya.

"…" Kyungsoo sibuk tidak membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Umma! Ish! Kenapa tidak jawab sih?" Sehun cemberut.

"Sini-sini" Kyungsoo mengalungkan syal kuning buatannya keleher anaknya.

"Nah, kau tampak lebih tampan sekarang" Taemin mengacak rambut blonde Sehun.

"Umma…" Sehun terpana pada senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuaca tidak menentu, aku takut kau sakit. Syal yang dijual di Evloriu bahannya kurang berkualitas.. padahal harganya sudah 10 juta" Kyungsoo membenarkan letak syal kuning dileher Sehun itu.

"Jadi, umma buatkan sendiri syal untuk mu, hangat kan?" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap sayang pada anaknya.

"Sehun? Kok tidak jawab?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah anaknya yang matanya sedari tadi tak berkedip.

GREP! "EOMMA! GOMAWO! I LOVE U UMMA!" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Iya-iya, Love u too my son" Kyungsoo balas memeluk anak kesayangannya.

SLAP! NGEEEEK..!

Pelukan anak dan ibu itu di benggang (?) paksa oleh seseorang yang memakai pakaian kantor (?)

"Anak dan Ibu dilarang bermesraan dibelakang Appanya!" laki laki itu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo possesif.

"Aigo appa! Aku masih ingin memeluk eoma! Lepaskan eoma! Eoma!" Sehun menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan suaminya itu.

"Tidak Kai, appa kangen seharian tidak ketemu ummamu karena kerja!" dan rebutan itu benar-benar terjadi (?)

"Yak! Suho! Jangan seperti anak-anak! Cepat lepas! Aku sesak kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memarahi suaminya.

"Ahahahaha.. rasakan itu appa! Kau dimarahi oleh eoma!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk appanya yang berwajah masam setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada istrinya.

"KAU JUGA! Jangan hanya tertawa! Cepat lepas sepatumu! Mengotori lantai saja!" Kyungsoo ganti memarahi Sehun.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA! Kasihan kau.. Hahaha!" Suho menertawai Sehun yang wajahnya tertekuk sambil melepas sepatu sekolanya.

"Ini karena appa!" setelah Sehun menaruh sepatunya. Sehun cemberut memandang Suho.

"Loh kok salah appa?" Suho mendekat kearah Sehun. Wajah mereka benar benar akward. Tidak terlihat benar-benar bertengkar, malah mirip anak TK yang memperebutkan permen(?)

"YAK! AYAH DAN ANAK SAMA SAJA! CEPAT PERGI SANA! GANTI PAKAIAN KALIAN! KALAU TIDAK, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKAN MAKAN MALAM UNTUK KALIAN!" Kyungsoo mengamuk badai..

"YA Eoma!" Sehun langsung berlari takut menuju kamarnya dilantai 3.

"Of course my wife! Saranghae" Suho langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi istrinya yang cantik itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi punggung suaminya yang berlari menuju kamar mereka berdua dilantai dua. Kyungsoo tersenyum tersipu.

"Nado saranghae, Suho. Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu dan memiliki keluarga indah ini" Kyungsoo lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

At Kai House…

Terlihat keluarga Kim sedang makan malam dengan hikmatnya. Dan dipiring Kai terlihat jelas tumpukan strawberry menggunung (?). dan wajah Kai amat bahagia mamandang buah kesukaannya itu.

"Jonginnie.. dimakan nasinya" Minho memperingati Kai yang sedari tadi asyik memakan strawberry yang ada dimasakan ummanya.

"Ne.." Kai hanya mengangguk, masih tetap mengabaikan nasi.

"Kai! Dimakan nasinya! Kau ini! Ngeyel" Luhan marah pada Kai.

"Yak! Jangan mengaturku! Kau memangnya siapa!?" Kai berdiri lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

BLAM! Kai membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Sudahlah Luhan, Kai memang begitu kan?" Dio mengelus tangan anak sulungnya itu.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan eoma, ia jadi amat kurus, dulu ia tidak seperti itu" Luhan memandang lesu kearah kursi kosong Kai.

At Sehun House.

"Kai.. Nasinya dimakan" Suho menggeser semangkuk nasi milik Sehun tepat didepan Sehun agar Sehun memakannya.

"Aku tidak suka nasi" Sehun menjauhkan mangkuk itu.

"Hun, sesuap saja" Kyungsoo berkata lembut.

"Habiskan" Suho menggeser mangkok itu kehadapan Sehun lagi namun-

PLAK! PRANG!

Mangkok itu jatuh karena Sehun mendorongnya terlalu keras padahal Suho menggesernya pelan sehingga mangkok itu jatuh dan pecah.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari meja makannya kemudian berlari masuk dan mengunci kamarnya.

"Sehun! Sehun! Ya!" Suho meneriaki Sehun yang sudah tak terlihat.

"Sudahlah Suho.." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pundak suaminya.

"Tapi anak kita itu bisa jadi kurus bila terus-terusan begitu" Suho memandang sendu kearah pintu kamar anaknya yang terkunci rapat.

Kai dan Sehun entah sejak kapan jadi tidak suka makan nasi..

At Sehun Room,,

"UUGH! Appa kterlaluan! Aku kan memang tidak suka nasi!" Sehun menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada smartphonenya. Ia lalu memandangi screensavernya, terlihat dengan jelas.. Kai dan Sehun tersenyum bersama disana. Di kamar Kai, keduanya berpose layaknya anak kecil dengan belepotan krim strawberry di mulut mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian Kai menekan tombol 1 pada touchscreen.

'Calling Jonginnie..' tertulis di smartphone Sehun. Sehun menelfon Kai sekarang.

Kai Room..

'_nal annaehaejwo.. yeah, geudega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo.._' Kai terbangun setelah mendengar ringtone handphonenya (EXO-Don't Go). Lalu segera melihat nama pemanggil dilayar yang tertera. 'Sehunnie..'. lalu ia mengangkatnya dengan senyum senang.

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Review please

Ini Cuma ceritain tentang HunKai yang gak suka nasi deh kayaknya.. garing bgt ff chap ini, yaudah chap selanjutnya dibagusin..


	4. Chapter 4

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

Kai Room..

'_nal annaehaejwo.. yeah, geudega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo.._' Kai terbangun setelah mendengar ringtone handphonenya (EXO-Don't Go). Lalu segera melihat nama pemanggil dilayar yang tertera. 'Sehunnie..'. lalu ia mengangkatnya dengan senyum senang.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Kai?" Kai mendengar jelas suara berat Sehun.

"ne, ada apa Sehun?" Kai benar-benar senang. Tumben sekali Sehun menelfonnya malam-malam.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja, hehe" perkataan Sehun membuat Kai memerah malu sekarang.

Lama sekali mereka sama-sama terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kai membuka percakapan.

"Sehun, kau masih disana?" Kai berkata dengan lembut.

"Tentu" Sehun menjawabnya dengan singkat. Kedua jantung itu berdegub tak normal.

"Sehun, Luhan gege pulang dari Cina.." Kai entah mengapa terdengar seperti melapor.

Yah.. sebenarnya Luhan adalah mantan Sehun. Saat Luhan masih SMA dan tinggal di Korea, dan HunKai masih SMP kelas 1.

Karena sejak kecil bermain bersama dan sering bertemu Luhan, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran meski terpaut umur agak jauh. Kailah yang terluka secara sepihak. Kai tak pernah mengungkapkan bahwa sejak kecil ia mencintai Sehun.

Luhan sudah tahu Kai mencintai Sehun sejak dulu, tapi Luhan sendiri juga mempunyai rasa yang sama.

Kai mengerti perasaan kakaknya itu dan ia juga merelakan Sehun. Karena Sehun sendiri yang memilih Luhan. Tapi, hubungan mereka kandas sejak Luhan memutuskan Sehun dan bertunangan dengan pacar simpanannya bernama Xiumin.

Kai sempat marah dan berkelahi dengan Luhan karena menurut Kai, Luhan sangat keparat karena telah menduakan Sehun sejak hari kedua Sehun resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan. Setelah itu Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Cina bersama Xiumin. Sehun tenang-tenang saja mengantar mantannya saat itu bersama Kai di bandara. Padahal Kai bisa lihat dengan jelas, Sehun menangis dalam diam. Matanya tergenang air mata.

"Oh.." Sehun hanya menanggapi datar.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama diam kembali.

"Jonginnie.." kini Sehun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne?" Kai terkesiap dari lamunannya. Luka hati Kai terbuka kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa diam?" terdengar sekali kenyataannya suara Sehun jadi tak semangat lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." Kai kini menyesal mengangkat nama Luhan.

"Oh.." Sehun menanggapi datar lagi.

"Hunnie. Aku dapat kado dari Appa" Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm? Apa isinya?" Sehun terdengar penasaran.

"Biar kubuka dulu.." Kai membuka bungkus kado berwarna merah hati itu. Dibukanya perlahan kotak biru itu dan didalamnya.. mata Kai terbelalak.. melihat..

"WOAH KAI! GAME TERBARU LIMITED EDITION dari !" Kai berteriak kencang sekali. Untunglah kamar Kai kedap suara. Tapi Sehun..

"Astaga Jonginnie! Jangan berteriak! Telingaku sakit tahu! Untung kamarku kedap suara! Kalau tidak umma dan appa bisa terbangun!" Sehun balas meneriaki Kai meski tak sekeras suara Kai tadi.

"Hehe.. mian.." Kai tertawa garing.

"Itu game 'Sword Vampire Lover' kan?" Sehun mencoba mencocokkan dengan disc game dari Kris pamannya itu.

"Tentu saja!" Kai disana terdengar gembira.

"Ini game online, sama seperti keluaran tahun-tahun sebelumnya jadi grafisnya bagus dan kita selalu dipantau scornya! Kalau kita dapat juara kita bisa dapat uang banyak Jonginnie! Lihat pada halaman awal buku panduan!" Sehun berkata senang.

"Ah iya! Pantas aku lihat di majalah game terbaru katanya akan mengeluarkan game online terbaru dengan grafis dan sound super hebat dengan harga 15 juta.." Kai membaca detail rinci game ditangannya lalu melihat-lihat beberapa gambar yang akan ada dalam game. Gambarnya benar-benar hebat.

"Ya, paman Kris memang hebat, ia selalu bisa menyeleksi lulusan universitas grafis terbaik di Jepang" Sehun menambahi.

"Jangan lupakan Tao gege, dia adalah istri paman Kris yang paling hebat. Ia memiliki banyak penghargaan karena desain gamenya. Kali ini Tao gege jugalah yang menjadi penata utamanya" Kai berujar sambil melihat bagian bawah license.

"Aku kemarin sudah mengkonfirgurasi karakterku. Namaku Sehun Vineo Erald. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat beruntung sekali karena terpilih menjadi anak King of Hell! Aku pangeran Vampire! Tokoh utama evil! Dengan begini aku mudah menyelesaikan game ini! Hanya tinggal membunuh anak King of Heaven saja! Hehe" Sehun bercerita bangga.

"Mwo!? Kau jadi prince vampire nya? Tidak adil! Berarti nanti aku hanya jadi iblis biasa.. atau malah jadi angel? Hii.. aku tidak mau jadi angel! Nanti selalu dikejar bangsamu dan game over cepat!" Kai pikirannya sudah kemana-mana, membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya jadi angel di game ini.

"Jangan pesimis begitu, kalau kau jadi angel pun aku akan melindungimu" Sehun bicara lembut.

"Aku akan berdoa supaya tidak jadi malaikat di game ini!" Kai berkata dengan semangat menggebu.

"Ayo mainkan gamenya sekarang Jonginnie! Aku tidak sabar! Mungkin kita akan bertemu nanti! Kalau kita bertemu akan kujadikan kau partnerku" Sehun berujar ceria.

"Ne!" Kai mengangguk semangat dan senang meski Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Ayo!" Sehun mengajak Kai meski hanya lewat telepon.

"Tapi.. Hunnie, aku belum mengerjakan tugas tambahan Yunho Seongsaengnim, kau duluan sajalah.. nanti aku menyusul" Kai terlihat cemberut.

"Ara, jangan lama-lama ya?" nada suara Sehun terdengar tidak rela.

"Akan kupercepat Sehun-ah" Kai segera berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dengan tangan kanan menempelkan smartphone di telinganya, menunggu suara Sehun menyapa indra pendengarannya lagi.

"Yasudah kerjakan sana! Salah sendiri tadi kau berisik dengan Zelo!" Sehun terdengar marah karena dikelas tadi dicuekin dan cemburu (?)

"Yak! Kau ini bukannya menyemangati malah bikin tambah kesal!" Kai ikutan marah.

"Cepat kerjakan! Palli! Kujadikan istri kau nanti!" Sehun nadanya marah tapi yang diajak bicara lewat telepon..

KAI WAJAHNYA MEMERAH MALU! Cie! Cie! Ehm, ehm..

"Se.. Sehun-ah.. maksudmu tadi ap-" Sehun belum sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tapi..

TUUUT.. TUUUT.. TUUT..

"Heh?" Kai menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya dan melihat layarnya tertulis:

'panggilan terputus'

"HIKS! HIKS! Kenapa diputus teleponnya?!" Kai beringsut guling-guling di karpet kamarnya. Ngenes..

Sementara itu.. Sehun..

"AAARRGGHH..knapa gua panic banget habis keceplosan bilang itu? Sampe aku putus segala teleponnya! Sehun! Pabboya!" Sehun guling-guling dikasur.

10.45 pm,,

Sehun Room

"Uugh.. aku mengantuk.. Jonginnie-ku mana? Dia belum masuk juga.. aku sudah sampai level5, di Ballroom of Vampire 1.. sms ku sedari tadi belum dijawabnya.." Sehun sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Wajahnya imut sekali.

Kai Room..

"zzz,,, Sehun,," Kai tertidur dimejanya sambil memegang CD gamenya, memimpikan Sehun. Smartphonenya sedaritadi berbunyi tanda pesan masuk dari Sehun tidak didengarnya sama sekali! Kasihan kau Sehun.. tak mendapat balasan satupun pesan dari Kai.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka, dibuka seseorang.. dan kepala berambut pink orange terlihat jelas, Luhan mengendap masuk kekamar Kai.

"Astaga.. ck, ck, ck.. tak patut sama sekali.. anak ini.." Luhan memandangi cara tidur Kai yang tak elit sama sekali. Kai tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Kemudian matanya memandang kearah CD Game ditangan Kai.

"Oh, aku diberi game , sedang Kai diberi game , ayah pilih kasih sama sekali!" Luhan mengambil CD game tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Ku coba ah! Kumainkan ya Jonginnie?" Luhan tersenyum jahil pada Kai yang masih tertidur lelap.

Luhan lalu berjalan menuju computer Kai. dimasukkannya CD tersebut. Lalu layar computer Kai langsung tersambung pada situs resmi . lalu berpindah menuju halaman khusus game online terbaru tersebut.

Luhan menekan 'play'.

'take your photo here' dihalaman awal merupakan pembentukan karakter.

"hm, coba kucari foto Kai di data computer." Luhan memilah milah foto Kai.

"AAH..! INI MANIS SEKALI!" Luhan berbinar-binar melihat foto adiknya yang sedang terpaksa beraegyo, ini pasti karena kalah taruhan dengan Sehun.

Jika dilihat, itu foto lima bulan yang lalu ketika rambut Kai masih berwarna merah. Sungguh imut dongsaengnya itu.

Setelah Luhan memasukkan fotonya, Luhan menempatkan mouse kearah 'male'.

GRUBRAK!

"AH!" Luhan memekik kaget. Kai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya!

Luhan yang tadi terkejut secara reflek tanpa sengaja mouse nya meng'klik' sesuatu.

Luhan memandangi adiknya yang masih setia untuk tertidur disana meki terjatuh dari kursi kelantai yang pasti amat sakit. Dasar tukang tidur..

"Dasar adik ku ini aneh sekali. Jatuh begitu apa tidak sakit.. malah lanjutin tidur.. ck ck.." Luhan memandang malas Kai yang tidur tengkurap di karpet.

Posisi tidur Kai tidak elit sama sekali!

Luhan kemudian kembali fokus kedalam game milik Kai itu.

Saat ia melihat apa yang tertera di layar monitor..

"ASTAGA!" Luhan memandangi hasil karakter yang tergambar dilayar computer Kai.

"MENGENASKAN!" Luhan kejer-kejer..

"YEOJA!? KENAPA GAMBARNYA YEOJA?" histeris mau mati..

Ternyata tadi saat Kai jatuh dan Luhan kaget, mousenya yang harusnya mengklik 'male' malah tergeser ke opsi 'female' dan tanpa sengaja meng'klik'nya.

'Poor Kai..' settingan game ini tak bisa di ubah. Sudah terlanjur..

Lalu Luhan menscroll halamannya, dan terdapat gambar karakter anime Kai versi yeoja yang dihasilkan dari game tersebut.

"AIGO! NEOMU.. KAWAIII!" Luhan mengelus-elus gambar anime Kai versi yeoja.

Dengan rok putih tipis 10 cm dari pinggang yang membentuk lipatan-lipatan merekah, sangat cocok dengan kaki mulus nan jenjang Kai. mengenakan baju yang seperti atasan gaun, warnanya juga putih, ketat menempel pada tubuh seksi Kai, pinggang Kai sangat ramping dan sepertinya dada Kai itu terlalu besar dan agak kesesakan seperti akan keluar dari bajunya.

Rambut Kai berwarna merah sangat manis dengan wajah cantik yepponya. Secara keseluruhan wajah Kai anime tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah aslinya.

Mungkin kalau Kai berambut panjang, Kai pasti akan lebih cantik!

Di atas rambut Kai terdapat mahkota indah berwarna silver. Sangat mewah dan anggun.

Mata Kai berwarna merah seperti rambutnya. Bibir Kai yang penuh itu berwarna pink soft mengundang siapapun untuk mengecupnya. Dan kaki jenjangnya ditutupi oleh sepatu kaca hak tinggi berwarna merah.

Tangannya terdapat gelang-gelang silver yang mewah. Kukunya berwarna merah maroon. Sangat cantik sekali Kai disini.

'ENTER YOUR TRUE NAME' Luhan lalu mengisinya 'Kim Jong In' lalu mengklik 'OK'

Your avatar name is: Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love

Your power: Teleport

Luhan lalu membaca pengenalan karakter yang akan dimainkan dalam game itu.

Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love, daughter of King Heaven. She everybody always happy and love her. After King World throw away her from the heaven to the earth, she must still alive and avoid vampire who want to suck her blood. Her blood color is pink. Her blood can make vampire eternal and strong.

She must find Prince Vineo Erald and kill him with her Heaven Half Better Knight. She must kill him before he kill her first.. Prince Vineo Erald is son of the King Hell. He wanted to suck Jonginnie Sarlet Wolf blood. He want to be the king of the world and change the world to be whatever his want.

GLUP! Luhan terlalu tegang sekarang. Ini kesalahan besarnya.

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Ini sudah mulai pengenalan konsep game yang akan dimainkan HunKai nanti.. dan aku ketawa iblis ketika Luhan menjadikan Kai seorang yeoja yeppo sexy di game ini, hahaha..

Aku yakin Sehun akan terikat oleh Kai di game itu!

Dan sialnya, Kai malah kepilih jadi tokoh Princess Heaven, itu artinya dia bakal jadi target utama semua pemain. Kai bakal dikejar-kejar mau dibunuh.

Sialnya lagi, tadi dibagian atas Sehun bilang dia adalah Prince Vineo Erald, Prince Hell, itu berarti, Sehun ditakdirin buat bunuh Kai! O_O

Berharap saja Sehun tidak membunuh Kai di game nanti..

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

Bagi yang masih bingung dengan gamenya, ini gambaran sederhana Game Sword Vampire Lover yang dimainin HunKai..

~ Dibuat oleh annowuyifan. Inc - Jepang

~ Perusahaan game terbesar

~ Perusahaan milik Kris (paman Sehun)

~ Tao adalah istri Kris

~ Tao adalah pembuat desain grafis game terhebat di asia

~ Semua game dari annowuyifan. Inc dimainkan melalui internet

~ Penentuan karakter dan tokoh utama diacak oleh mother hall polling computer Sword Vampire Lover Game, jadi tak ada yang bisa merekayasa dan memilih karakter sesuka hati

~ Game ini mahal -19jt- dan hanya orang kaya raya yang memilikinya karena limited edition

**-Sword Vampire Lover Game Rules-**

-Bumi sangat kacau karena disana malaikat dan iblis hidup bersandingan dan saling memusuhi.

-Iblis dan Malaikat sebenarnya punya tempat sendiri, Iblis di neraka dan Malaikat di surga, namun bumi selalu menjadi perebutan kekuasaan.

-King of Heaven (King Heaven) memiliki 2 anak, yang sulung namja dan yang bungsu yeoja.

-Anak namja King Heaven dipanggil Prince Heaven/ Prince Scarlet Wolf Love.

-Anak yeoja King Heaven dipanggil Princess Heaven/ Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.

-King of Hell memiliki 1 anak yang dipanggil Prince Hell/ Prince Vineo Erald/ Prince Devil/ Prince Vampire/dll.

-King of Heaven diceritakan membuang anak bungsunya, Princess Scarlet Wolf Love ke bumi.

-Di bumi, Princess Scarlet Wolf Love malah diincar semua iblis karena haus akan darahnya.

-Darah Princess Scarlet Wolf Love mampu membuat iblis abadi dan kuat diantara semua makhluk.

-Jika Princess Scarlet Wolf Love dibunuh pemain lain (bangsa iblis), game otomatis END dan semua pemain lain game over (mati).

-Semua iblis berhak menjadi juara dengan syarat meminum habis darah Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.

-Prince Vineo Erald merupakan saingan berat para iblis, karena dia adalah putra raja neraka, sehingga kekuatannya amat besar.

***Peraturan lainnya akan muncul dalam alur FF**

Masalah yang dihadapi di FF ini adalah HunKai beserta semua pemain Game Sword Vampire Lover (gamers) malah tertarik kedalam dunia game, hilang bersama perangkat komputernya. Hidup mereka dipertaruhkan disini, yang mati tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. annowuyifan. Inc tidak bisa mengembalikan seluruh gamers kembali kedunia nyata. Seseorang dalam perusahaan annowuyifan. Inc sengaja melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga kini orang (staff) tersebut tidak diketahui identitasnya.


	6. Chapter 6

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love, daughter of King Heaven. She everybody always happy and love her. After King World throw away her from the heaven to the earth, she must still alive and avoid vampire who want to suck her blood. Her blood color is pink. Her blood can make vampire eternal and strong.

She must find Prince Vineo Erald and kill him with her Heaven Half Better Knight. She must kill him before he kill her first.. Prince Vineo Erald is son of the King Hell. He wanted to suck Jonginnie Sarlet Wolf blood. He want to be the king of the world and change the world to be whatever his want.

GLUP! Luhan terlalu tegang sekarang. Ini kesalahan besarnya.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Padahal kalau ia mengklik 'male' pasti Kai akan menjadi aman karena pasti menjadi vampire, bersama pemain namja lainnya.

Game Sword Vampire Lover memang di design dengan pemain namja sebagai golongan vampire/devil. Sedang pemain yeojanya sebagai golongan angel/Keluarga Heaven.

Tapi ini kemalangan Kai serta kesalahan Luhan, karena pemain hanya bisa memiliki satu ID, kai terpaksa harus menjadi princess Heaven yang merupakan target semua devil terutama pemain yang ber ID Prince Vineo Erald!

'Yasudah! Aku mainkan sekuat tenagaku saja!' Luhan membatin.

Setelah ini Luhan harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan omelan dan rengekan adik manisnya itu.

**-sword vampire lover-**

11.45

Sehun Room

"emh.." Sehun menggeliat di karpet bawah dimana ia bermain game. Layar komputernya 14'' bertuliskan 'PAUSE'. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Ia ketiduran. Dan wajah Sehun amat damai sekali. Kenapa? Karena dia berperan sebagai.. Sehun Vineo Erald! Tokoh utama Hell Kingdom! Beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan peran yang dipilih acak dari mother hall polling.

Sedangkan di Kamar Kai..

"Uugh.. akhirnya sampai lingkungan aman.. lingkungan Solder Heaven Earth.. out ah, sudah mengantuk" Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kai. tapi Luhan lupa, ia belum meng-out programnya. Masih di menu awal.

05.00

Sehun Room..

"Eng?" Sehun bangun dengan tidak elitnya. Dikuceknya matanya kemudian ia kembali melihat layar utama gamenya masih setia tertulis 'PAUSE' kemudian ia terpaksa out dan mematikan komputernya karena ia harus segera berangkat sekolah.

Kai Room..

"Enggh.. pegal.." Kai merasa tubuhnya remuk semua karena ia tidur tidak pada tempatnya. Ingat, Kai semalam terjatuh dari tidur lelapnya di meja belajar.

"Ah! Aku harus cepat berangkat!" segera Kai mengemasi buku pelajarannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi ia lari mengenakan paKaiannya. Ia sejenak melihat dengan ekor matanya. Melihat bahwa komputernya menyala.. memperlihatkan halaman dengan grafis yang bagus.. terlihat seperti..

"MENU UTAMA GAMEKU! LUHAN HYUNG AWAS KAU!"

Pagi itu Luhan sudah pergi menuju rumah Xiumin -Kabur- sehingga Kai hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melempari boneka-boneka milik Luhan(?)

**-sword vampire lover-**

AT SCHOOL..

Greeek..

Kursi sebangku Kai diduduki oleh seseorang berkulit albino yang super handsome itu.

"Jonginnie!" suara Sehun akhirnya terdengar juga setelahnya.

"Yah! Kau mengagetkanku Sehun!" Kai balas berteriak dan memandang kesal pada Sehun.

"EOH? Kau dari tadi kupanggil tidak menjawab kok!" kini Sehun malah cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari Kai.

"Mi.. mian Hunnie.." Kai akhirnya sadar juga.

Sedari tadi ia melamun menggalau akan game mahalnya. Ia bisa saja beli baru lagi, tapi.. harganya kan 19 juta, meski Kai kaya, Kai juga pikir-pikir untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, tidak seenak jidat seperti Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ada masalah?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya.

"Aa.. aniyo! Hanya.. hanya.." Kai harus berfikir keras mencari alasan(?)

"Hanya apa?" Sehun bertanya penuh selidik.

"Aku.. agak mengantuk! Iya! Agak mengantuk karena mengerjakan tugas dari songsaenim semalam" Kai benar-benar tak pandai cari alasan.

"Ooh.." Sehun hanya mengangguk angguk.

Keduanya terdiam lama. Posisi mereka tetap duduk dibangku masing-masing, pelajaran masih belum dimulai, anak-anak sibuk bermain-main heboh dikelas tetapi dua anak adam ini hanya diam, tapi keduanya tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, keduanya senang dengan sensasi saat mereka bersama.. sama-sama mengontrol nafas dan detak jantung mereka yang selalu berjalan tidak normal meski jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kai.." akhirnya Sehun duluan yang membuka pembicaraan.

"n..ne?" Kai merutuki dirinya yang tergagap. Seperti yeoja saja!

"Kau sudah main gamenya belum? Semalam aku menunggumu di depan base Solder Heaven Earth untuk memburu para Prajurit Heaven tapi kau tak kunjung datang juga.." Sehun tampak bertanya serus. Wajahnya tersirat kecewa karena semalaman ia menunggu Kai namun tak bertemu juga.

"Aku .. emh.. belum memainkan gamenya Sehun, game itu disita appa.. jadi kau lanjutkan saja, jangan menungguku.." Kai memandang agak ragu kearah Sehun. Ia takut kebohongannya disadari Sehun.

Tapi mana mungkin Kai jujur mengatakan bahwa ia karakter dalam gamenya sebagai yeoja dan merupakan bangsa Heaven?

Bisa game over cepat nanti.. dan dia tak mau diejek Sehun karena karakternya yeoja!

"Wae? Aku akan tetap menunggumu disana Jonginnie" Sehun memegang tangan Kai erat.

Kai terlonjak kaget.

Sehun sadar akan perbuatannya kemudian melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau ceritakan saja sudah senang kok aku, hehe" Kai tersenyum amat manis membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Kai.. di mother wall polling, aku jadi Sehun Vineo Erald loh.. son of King Hell!" Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"APA?!" Kai sungguh kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan mati ditangan Sehun nanti dalam game itu!

Ingat! Yang tahu bahwa Kai adalah incaran Sehun itu hanya Luhan, karena Luhan yang baca synopsis awal game sebelum memainkannya. Kai tadi pagi hanya melihat bahwa avatarnya adalah yeoja.

Sehun mengartikan teriakan Kai tersebut sebagai kaget iri. Padahal Kai kaget dan shock karena takut dibunuh Sehun.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku akan menjadi the winner di game ini Jonginnie.. akan kubawakan kepala gadis anak King Heaven untukmu!" Sehun tersenyum mantap.

Tapi.. Kai..

"JANGAAAN!" Kai menjerit kesetanan, membuat teman-teman menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, maafkan kepabboan Jonginnie-ku ini cingu!" Sehun tersenyum kelewat tampan membuat teman-temannya memaafkan dengan mudahnya. Sehun merupakan salah satu Ulzzang Seme di sekolah. Kemudian mereka kembali bermain ramai seperti semula.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Kenapa kau menganggapku pabbo?" Kai memukul lengan Sehun lemah.

"Itu karena kau berteriak hingga membangunkan Sohee si anak tidur itu!" Sehun menunjuk Sohee.

"A.. apa?" Kai suaranya menciut. Kenapa? Kai takut pada Sohee yang anak tinggal kelas, berperawakan sexy, dan bertingkah sesukanya itu karena.. ah biar itu dibahas nanti!

"Kau berteriak kenapa Jonginnie?" Sehun mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ka..karena.. aku.. aku lihat di website gamenya tadi pagi.. dari mother wall polling.. sudah ada gamer yang terpilih menjadi anak King Heaven, dia cantik sekali.." Kai berusaha mencari alasan lain.

Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau Kai itu adalah anak King Heaven. Dan ia tidak mau kalau dibunuh oleh Sehun begitu saja. Dibunuh oleh cintanya? Miris sekali!

"Oo..oh" Sehun agak susah bicara. Kenapa? Karena Sehun merasa Kai mencintai anak King Heaven itu. Sehun cemburu dan sakit hati(?)

"Ah! Seonsaengnim sudah datang!" teriak seseorang anak yang ada kelas elit HunKai. Mereka kemudian ribut kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Satu yang harus kalian ingat dan catat baik-baik!

Kai punya masalah dengan Sohee. Liat saja diatas tadi Kai ketakutan sekali waktu Sehun menyinggung nama cewek itu.

Pokoknya Sohee bakal melakukan hal buruk pada uri jonginnie di chap kedepannya ..

Peraturan Game:

Pemain cewek otomatis jadi bangsa Heaven, ada juga beberapa namja.

Pemain laki-laki kebanyakan jadi bangsa Devil, tapi tak ada cewek satupun.

Di Game, Kai jadi cewek karena Luhan salah 'klik' gender gamersnya.

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

GAME lOVE

Sword Vampire Lover

"Kau berteriak kenapa Jonginnie?" Sehun mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ka..karena.. aku.. aku lihat di website gamenya tadi pagi.. dari mother wall polling.. sudah ada gamer yang terpilih menjadi anak King Heaven, dia cantik sekali.." Kai berusaha mencari alasan lain.

Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau Kai itu adalah anak King Heaven. Dan ia tidak mau kalau dibunuh oleh Sehun begitu saja. Dibunuh oleh cintanya? Miris sekali!

"Oo..oh" Sehun agak susah bicara. Kenapa? Karena Sehun merasa Kai mencintai anak King Heaven itu. Sehun cemburu dan sakit hati(?)

"Ah! Seonsaengnim sudah datang!" teriak seseorang anak yang ada kelas elit HunKai. Mereka kemudian ribut kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

**-sword vampire lover-**

05.67 PM..

"Sampai besok Sehun.." kini Kai ada didalam mobil Sehun.

Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu mengantar Kai pulang menggunakan mobilnya.

Sehun terlihat tak rela Kai pulang kerumahnya.

"Ne" Kai juga sama. Ia tak segera beranjak keluar dari mobil Ferrari Enzo Sehun.

"Jonginnie.." Sehun memanggil nama sayangnya pada Kai.

"hm?" Kai menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

CHU~!

Sehun akhirnya mencium Kai lagi. Ya, Sehun tidak mau Kai mencintai anak perempuan King Heaven. Sehun masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

"S.. Sehun..ahh.." Kai mendesah lagi saat Sehun meremas buttnya.

Kai sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, dipangkuan Sehun yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Tubuhnya menggeliat mencari kehangatan lebih dari tubuh nyaman seorang Oh Sehun.

Dihirupnya aroma khas yang menguar pada tubuh namja tampan yang dicintainya itu.

Kini tangan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam celana Kai, ia elus dua bongkahan butt Kai yang..

"Kau lembut sekali Jonginnie chagi.. lebih lembut dari salju dan sutra" Sehun mengelus pelan butt Kai seakan itu adalah benda termahal didunia yang harus dijaga dengan jiwa raganya.

"Sehuna.." Kai memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang sibuk membelai buttnya.

"N..nee?" Sehun agak syok, agak kaget. Wajah Kai berubah menjadi terlihat serius.

Sehun takut Kai tidak suka belaiannya pada butt sexy tan itu. Ia takut Kai membencinya karena tindakannya kini disadarinya sudah lebih dari kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh teman.

"Turunkan saja celanaku, sepertinya gerakanmu tidak bebas.." Kai mengatakannya dengan pipi bersemu, matanya tak berani memandang Sehun. Ia sudah cukup malu untuk mengatakan itu. Wajah Kai memerah dan itu terlihat manis dimata Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang karena Kai membolehkannya. Sehun kemudian perlahan melepas sabuk Kai, setelah itu kancingnya, lalu menurunkan resletingnya, setelah itu tinggal menurunkan seluruh celana Kai tapi tangan Kai kembali menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun.

"Wae?" Sehun melihat wajah Kai yang ragu-ragu,

"Aku.." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa seijinmu Jonginnie.." Sehun menciumi wajah Kai dengan lembut. Membuat Kai merasakan indahnya cinta.

"Ne.. turunkan Sehunnie.." Kai agak menaikkan kakinya agar celananya terlepas dan..

Kini didepan mata Sehun terlihat jelas Kai sudah polos bagian bawahnya memperlihatkan junior Kai yang imut.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Sudah dua jam lebih Kai dan Sehun melakukan entah apa didalam mobil Sehun. Coba kita lihat..

"Aku ingin bersamamu seperti ini selamanya Jonginnie.." Sehun berkata sambil memeluk Kai erat.

"A.. Aku juga Sehunnie" Kai juga memeluk Sehun, tubuh mereka sudah polos tanpa benang sedikitpun. Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan penyatuan. Mereka hanya saling menyentuh dan merasakan getaran dari gesekan yang mereka ciptakan melalui skinship saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka berdua lupa akan segalanya.

'_nal annaehaejwo.. yeah, geudega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo.._' suara smartphone Kai menandakan ada telepon.

"Hyung?" Kai agak was-was. Takut jika kegiatannya ini diketahui oleh hyungnya.

"Yah! Kau kenapa tidak keluar juga dari mobil Sehun? Bukankah sudah sedari tadi mobil Sehun ada didepan rumah. Kau di mobil itu kan?" Luhan berucap diseberang sana.

"Y..Ya Hyung aku akan segera keluar" Kai buru-buru menggunakan seragamnya kembali dengan asal.

Setelah itu Kai dan Sehun melakukan ciuman yang amat dalam lalu Kai benar-benar kembali kerumahnya.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Kai kini sedang berbaring di kasurnya, ia memandang langit-langit rumahnya, seketika ia teringat perkataan Sehun, 'kau mainkan gamenya ya? Aku menunggumu di depan base Solder Heaven Earth'

Kai langsung sergap membuka halaman game onlinenya lalu memainkannya. Matanya memandang lingkungan yang tergambar dilayar komputernya..

"Ini sudah di lingkungan base Solder Heaven Earth.. Luhan gege sudah bermain sampai pos aman Angel Player.. baik juga dia memainkan karakterku sejauh ini, tapi sial aku perempuan disini.. -_-" Kai merasa terimakasih sekaligus sedikit jengkel dengan hyungnya itu.

Saat Kai akan memainkan gamenya, matanya melihat ada notifikasi yang menghalangi karakternya untuk menelusuri base Solder.

Notifikasi itu bertuliskan '_Klik Ok to continue your game in true feeling_'

"Apa maksudnya?" Kai memandang bingung.

Sementara itu dikamar Sehun..

"true feeling? Apa maksudnya?" ternyata Sehun mendapat notifikasi yang sama.

Akhirnya mereka meng klik 'ok' dan sesuatu terjadi..

**-sword vampire lover-**

Kai pov

"Loh? Kok komputerku mati tiba-tiba? Virus kah?" Kai panic pasalnya ia belum belum men-save bagian akhir gamenya. Namun gambar putih terlihat dengan jelas.. menyilaukan mata Kai lalu…

"AAAARGH! UMMA! APPA! LUHAN GEGE! TOLONNG! AAAAA.." Kai tersedot dalam gamenya. Setelah itu layar komputernya benar-benar mati. Komputer Kai rusak, tak berselang lama computer yang digunakan sebagai barang bukti hilangnya Kai itu ikut lenyap.

Kamar Kai benar-benar sepi sekarang.

Dikamar Sehun..

Terlihat dengan jelas computer dan Sehun juga menghilang..

, Jepang..

"Sialan! Ini semua karena aku tidak menyaring dan mengolah datanya kembali! Ini salahku Tao! Aku tidak teliti! Ada anggota dalam pembuatan yang mengkhianati kita!" Kris terlihat amat frustasi, ia berlari menuju ruang utama dan langsung menghubungi seluruh kepala bagian dan pihak-pihak yang masuk kedalam pembuatan game terbaru perusahaannya. Tao sendiri juga agak takut karena ini adalah kesalahan pertama yang dibuat perusahaan Kris. Perusahaan ternama dan terhebat itu bahkan membuat kesalahan yang tak tanggung-tanggung, menyangkut hidup dan mati gamers yang memainkan produk gamenya. Tao merasa ikut bersalah karena Tao juga ikut berperan dalam pembuatan game itu meski hanya di bagian desain grafis dan karakter.

"Rapat Darurat! segera hentikan program game online terbaru kita Sword Vampire Lover! Pastikan sebarkan virus penghancur program disknya sekarang juga!" Kris memerintah kepala bagian programernya.

"Segera kumpulkan pihak pembentuk gamenya!" Kris benar-benar gusar. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi dan ini diluar nalar fikiran manusia! Bagaimana bisa game online biasa dapat membuat pemainnya masuk kedalam dimensi lain dan menjadi pemain sungguhan masuk ke dunia game?

Ini sama saja membunuh orang secara tidak langsung karena game ini merupakan game saling bunuh dan bertahan untuk menjadi King of Vampire!

"Tenang suamiku.." Tao memegang erat jari-jemari Kris yang bahkan bergetar.

"Sajangnim! Saat produksi game, kami juga bersamaan membuat virus penghancur program disknya, tapi para anggota keluarga players sudah banyak yang memberikan informasi bahwa para players sudah masuk dalam game!" salah seorang anak buah berlari kearah Kris.

"Panggil seluruh staff customer service untuk bekerja dan pastikan mereka melayani seluruh keluhan yang masuk dengan segera!" Kris melonggarkan dasinya asal, kakinya berayun cepat menuju ruang utama prosessor Game Sword Love.

BRAK! Kris membuka dengan kasar pintu mahal itu. Didalam ruangan itu terlihat jelas para staff sangat sibuk dan semrawut mencoba menghentikan program online tersebut.

"Totalnya ada 2000 pengguna yang masuk saat ini Sajangnim!" bagian control sign in mengabarkan Kris.

Ini adalah kesalahan fatal.. 2000 orang akan saling membunuh..

**-sword vampire lover-**

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Disini udah mulai masuk kedalam inti FF!

Horay!

Ayo review biar aku ng-post Chapter selanjutnya dan all readers bisa tahu kejadian-kejadian absurd-menegangkan- HunKai dalam game Sword Vampire Lover!

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

**GAME lOVE**

**Sword Vampire Lover**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

BRAK! Kris membuka dengan kasar pintu mahal itu. Didalam ruangan itu terlihat jelas para staff sangat sibuk dan semrawut mencoba menghentikan program online tersebut.

"Totalnya ada 2000 pengguna yang masuk saat ini Sajangnim!" bagian control sign in mengabarkan Kris.

Ini adalah kesalahan fatal.. 2000 orang akan saling membunuh..

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Tutup segera gate way gamenya!" Kris berjalan ke monitor sebesar 100 inch yang terpampang besar di ruangan itu. Menampilkan posisi 2000 players yang sekarang berada dalam game.

"Sajangnim! Kami tidak bisa mematikan gamenya! Jika kami memberikan virus penghancurnya, otomatis 2000 players itu lenyap dan mati disana bersama program!" ketua staff pengendali game gusar.

"Sial!" Kris benar-benar merasa ini kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupnya.

"Hanya ada satu penyelesaian Sajangnim!" salah satu staff berteriak.

"Kau gila! Mereka akan saling membunuh!" staff lain memaki staff pertama tadi.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kita yang membunuh mereka!" staff lain ada yang memihak staff pertama.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan darah mereka saling bertumpah darah!" staff lain berseru.

"Mereka memang saling membunuh! Tapi setidaknya masih ada yang hidup! Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk memberikan virus itu dan memberikan pembunuhan masal kepada 2000 players itu!" staff lain angkat bicara.

Dan ruangan kendali mother processor Game Sword Love itu menjadi tegang.

"Semua diam!" Tao berteriak dan semuanya menjadi hening.

"Hanya ada satu pilihan yang paling tepat.." Tao melirik Kris.

"BIARKAN PRINCE VINEO ERALD MEMBUNUH PRINCESS SCARLET WOLF!" seluruh staff berteriak serempak.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**At Sehun House..**

"SEOUL NEWS.. . Perusahaan game online tersohor Jepang yang dimiliki oleh Kris Wu, orang nomor 3 terkaya di dunia mengalami kegagalan dalam produksi terbesarnya yaitu game terbaru online Sword Vampire Lover, yang menghabiskan biaya 3 trilyun dollar AS.. seluruh program berjalan sendiri secara tiba-tiba dan tidak dapat dikendalikan. Hal ini sangat berbahaya karena game tersebut menarik pemain asli ke dunia game sehingga.."

**PRANGGG!**

"SEEEEEHUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Kyungsoo dan Suho yang menonton TV diruang keluarga langsung berlari segera menuju kamar anak kesayangannya.

"SUHO! CEPAT DOBRAK PINTU KAMARNYA!" Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang. Bahkan Suho sendiri wajahnya sudah kaku. Bibirnya terkatup kuat menahan gejolak emosi-sedih-takut-cemas dan masih banyak lagi yang dirasakan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

**BRUAAAKH!**

Pintu kamar Sehun langsung terlepas dari bingkainya.

Mata Kyungsoo memandang tempat dimana tempat duduk didepan computer Sehun. Disana.. hanya tersisa debu yang membentuk bekas keyboard-CPU-monitornya saja. Bendanya hilang.. bersama Sehun..

"SEHUUN! Maafkan eomma.. kembali nak.. hiks-hiks.." Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan lututnya dan Suho dengan sigap memeluk istrinya.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**At Kai House..**

"Jongina.. maafkan kami.." Taemin menangis dalam pelukan Minho. Mereka berada dikamar Kai. kejadiannya sama seperti di kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Dongsaengku.. maafkan aku.." Luhan menangis dalam diam. Isakannya tak terdengar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Memegangi kursi computer Kai yang computernya sudah hilang..

Luhan merasa amat bersalah.. kalau saja ia tidak memasukkan nama Kai dalam game itu, tetapi namanya.. mungkin akan lebih baik. Karena itu dirinya, bukan Kai.. Luhan sangat menyayangi adik manisnya itu..

_**Di Dunia Game..**_

"Argh!" Sehun berteriak setelah dirinya merasa kepalanya berdenyut sangat kuat. Dibukanya perlahan matanya dan ia memandang ke cermin disampingnya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah..

"GYAAA! ASTAGA! DEMI PAMAN KRIS YANG MENDENGKUR SEPERTI BERUANG! APA-APAAN INI?!" Sehun berteriak histeris melihat penampilannya sekarang.

Rambut Sehun sekarang berwarna kuning emas dengan mata berkilat merah yang menyala. Kulitnya menjadi lebih sexy(?) dan dia tidak menapak tanah karena..

"Astaga! Aku punya sayap hitam yang bersar sekali!" Sehun memegangi sayapnya yang jika direntangkan dapat sepanjang 6 meter. Warnanya hitam legam namun tiap ujung bulu-bulunya terdapat permata merah yang menyala indah. Bagian atasnya terdapat rajutan berlian-berlian merah seperti jubah.

Sehun menggunakan jas hitam dan kemeja merah darah didalamnya dengan dasi hitam yang digunakan tidak rapi dan dua kancing kemeja yang tak terkancing memperlihatkan kulit putih porselen nya yang berpendar.

Kakinya dibalut celana hitam dan sepatu berwarna merah. Sangat tampan dan keren.

Tapi ada satu yang sangat mencolok dari Sehun.

"Ige mwoya?" Sehun memegangi dua benda runcing yang melayang diatas kepalanya. Runcing yang amat tajam tingginya 20cm berwarna merah dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang unik.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti.. emm.. tanduk!? Tanduk iblis?" ya, dan tanduk merah yang melayang diatas kepala Sehun itu menambah kesan mewah dirinya.

Dilihatnya kuku-kukunya yang amat tajam, berwarna hitam dengan ornamen merah.

Kemeja merahnya keluar sehingga terlihat makin keren.

**GRUSAK!**

Sehun menabrak tumpukan kardus disampingnya. Sehingga kardus itu berjatuhan. Mengundang prajurit heaven yang berjaga disekitar pos berlari mengerubunginya.

"SIAPA DISANA!?" beberapa prajurit heaven berlarian menuju lokasi Sehun berada. Tapi gelapnya malam itu membuat Sehun tak terlihat meski berlian merah dan matanya berpendar indah.

"sial.." Sehun mengumpat lirih kemudian menjentikkan jarinya yang lentik itu sehingga ia berpindah ketempat lain yang lebih aman.

"Apa itu tadi? Aku melihat warna merah" seseorang dari prajurit heaven mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yasudah, perketat saja pos kita, kita harus menjaga Princess Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love dari Sehun Vineo Erald, anak si raja neraka itu! Jika dia meminum darah Princess, bisa tamat dunia dan surga bisa hancur!" kepala bagian satu mengkomando anggotanya.

"Baik!" anggota prajurit langsung berlari ke posisi masing-masing mengelilingi pos yang cukup besar dan cukup aman tersebut.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Disisi lain, didalam sebuah kamar disalahsatu bagian pos prajurit heaven. Terbaring lemah sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah menyalanya. Kulitnya tan mulus, bibir penuhnya merekah merah menggoda, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya bak boneka porselen. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka.. matanya amat indah, berwarna merah lembut.

"Ukh.. aku dimana?" yeoja itu bangkit dan duduk dikasurnya. Kemudian ia memandang cermin besar didepannya.

"OMO! KYAAAA!" yeoja itu berteriak cempreng sekali sehingga para prajurit wanita masuk kedalam ruangan mewah itu.

"Astaga! Princess Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love, sudah bangun!" salah seorang prajurit yeoja berseru sehingga prajurit-prajurit lain berkumpul.

"Princess Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love, ada apa? mengapa princess berteriak?" Komandan prajurit yeoja itu menunduk hormat disamping ranjang princess heaven itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. dan aku namja! Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini? Kenapa rambutku jadi panjang seperti yeoja begini?" ya, itu Kai dan dia benar-benar shock dengan penampilannya.

"tentu saja anda adalah Princess Jonginnie Scarlet Wolf Love, anak dari King Heaven" Komandan prajurit menjelaskan.

Seketika Kai teringat dengan profil ID karakternya dalam game, dan ruangan ini persis seperti setting latar terakhir ia memainkan gamenya.

"A.. apa ini di base Solder Heaven Earth?" Kai bertanya agak tak percaya.

"Tentu saja princess" Komandan menjawab.

"A.. ah.. aku pusing sekali.." Kai ingin mati rasanya. Sudah cukup ia memiliki karakter wanita tapi kenapa ia harus jadi wanita sungguhan sekarang?

Apa dosanya? Apa dosa Luhan gegenya?

"Sebaiknya princess istirahat kembali," Komandan itu membenarkan posisi tidur Kai, melembarkan selembar kain heaven yang sejuk untuk menutupi wajah cantik Kai.

Lalu Komandan itu undur diri bersama seluruh pasukannya keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Astaga.. katakan kalau ini mimpi! Aku harap aku tidur dan bangun dengan keadaan semula!" Kai segera memejamkan matanya.

**BRUGH!**

"!" Kai kaget dengan suara bedebam lampu di meja sampingnya yang terjatuh.

Ia tak berani membuka matanya apalagi bergerak. Karena ini janggal. Ada orang yang menjatuhkan lampu itu tapi darimana ia bisa masuk ruangan ini? Padahal tak terdengar pintu terbuka. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela karena berada ditengah basecamp. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

"Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.. aku Prince Sehun Vineo Erald.. anak dari King Hell.. berhasil menemukanmu.. aku akan menghabiskan seluruh darahmu princess cantik.." Sehun berusaha membuka Kain heaven yang terasa amat dingin dan lembut itu. Terlihatlah rambut merah Kai yang terurai, Sehun membuka kain itu perlahan.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

AAAAA!

Tegang! Tegang!

Tegang!

Tegang tingkat Dewa!

Kai udah dideket penjagalnya..

Hiiii..

Otokhae..?

Apa Kai harus mati di Chapter selanjutnya?

Aigo.. Sehun udah disitu nongol cepet banget lagih.. padahal baru masuk game, sudah sampai** disebelah target utamanya..**

**Buat yang ingin lanjutan chap, minimal review sampai 52 lah ya :D  
**

So, Review please


	9. Chapter 9

**Ini FF buat kalian yang suka dengan FF alur fantasy!**

**dan aku juha suka ini sih,**

**.**

**.**

**So, silakan baca!**

**GAME lOVE**

_Sword Vampire Lover_

**BRUGH!**

"!" Kai kaget dengan suara bedebam lampu di meja sampingnya yang terjatuh.

Ia tak berani membuka matanya apalagi bergerak. Karena ini janggal. Ada orang yang menjatuhkan lampu itu tapi darimana ia bisa masuk ruangan ini? Padahal tak terdengar pintu terbuka. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela karena berada ditengah basecamp. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

"Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.. aku Prince Sehun Vineo Erald.. anak dari King Hell.. berhasil menemukanmu.. aku akan menghabiskan seluruh darahmu princess cantik.." Sehun berusaha membuka Kain heaven yang terasa amat dingin dan lembut itu. Terlihatlah rambut merah Kai yang terurai, Sehun membuka kain itu perlahan.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Kai makin panic, jantungnya berdegup kencang! Dari nama 'Sehun Vineo Erald' ia tahu bahwa.. Ia akan dimakan oleh.. ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA SENDIRI! Hidup sudah gila!

BRAAAAK! DUM! DUM!

Kai merasakan goncangan dan beberapa kerikil jatuh diatas kain heaven yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasakan Sehun Vineo Erald tidak melanjutkan membuka kain heavennya lagi.

Kerikil? Tidak!

Ini serpihan lantai ruangannya!

"SIAL! Sehun Vineo Erald SUDAH KABUR! BAHKAN DUA TEMBAKAN GUARDIAN BOOST TIDAK MENGENAINYA SAMA SEKALI!" salah seorang prajurit guardian berteriak.

Slap!

Kai agak memekik kecil karena kain heavennya dibuka.

"Tenang Princess! Ini kami! Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menjaga ruangan ini dengan ketat! Kami baru bisa menyadari keberadaan Sehun Vineo Erald di sini tadi" Kai melihat komandan pasukan heaven.

"Kami akan memperketat penjagaan" mereka menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Kai.

Kai melihat lantai disampingnya, dua lubang besar yang dalam.. itu bekas tembakan guardianboost..

Tembakan sebesar itu saja Sehun tidak terluka sama sekali? ia jadi waswas sekarang.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja disini! Sehun terlalu kuat! Ia Prince Vampire! Aku harus pergi sekarang juga! Ya itu benar!" Kai segera berlari namun..

"Ah aku harus menyamar!" Kai berjalan tergesa menuju cermin besar itu.

"Rebella Sword!" Kai memanggil pedangnya. Kemudian cahaya biru terang berpendar dan mulai membentuk pedang panjang yang indah.

"Maafkan aku, rambut!" Kai langsung meraup rambut merah menyalanya asal dan ia arahkan Rebella Sword dan..

SLAP!

Kai memangkas pendek rambut merahnya yang panjang dan indah itu. Kai agak menyesal juga sih.. rambutnya indah sih.. kalau didunia nyata mungkin mahal sekali mewarnai rambut selutut berwarna merah.

Kai kemudian memandang pantulannya dicermin.

"Aha! Aku tampan seperti biasa.." (readers pun tahu kalau Kai tetep maniss.. -_-)

Rebella lenyap begitu saja.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Tottem Oen" Kai memanggil sesuatu lagi dan yang muncul adalah..

SERIBU WARNA DAN MACAM BUNGA YANG INDAH!

"Aku pilih yang mana ya?" Kai bingung..

Tangannya terjulur..

Akan menyentuh satu bunga yang menarik hatinya..

"ANDWAE! KENAPA PINK? ASTAGA! Kai! KAU NAMJA! INGAT!" Kai malah teriak sendiri. Ia hampir menyentuh bunga mawar pink yang indah itu.

"Ehe.. tapi disini aku yeoja.. hehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Aish! Aku malah hanya buang-buang waktu saja!" Kai berdecak sebal. (salah sendiri kok.. ya kan readers -_-)

"Black Blue River ini bagus juga.. yasudah aku pilih ini!" Kai menyentuh bunga mawar hitam yang kelopak bagian ujungnya berwarna biru muda yang terang indah.

"Aku ingin pakaian namja yang cocok untukku!" Kai memerintah.

Seketika cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuhnya dan.. (kayak anime itu kalo berubah dan ganti baju pasti tiba-tiba ada cahaya silau, bajunya ilang, rambutnya berkibar-kibar dan trus tiba-tiba ganti pakai baju keren gitu lo..)

"Wah ini bagus juga!" Kai memekik senang.

PRANG!

Dinding bunga disekitarnya menjadi es dan pecah menghilang.

"Sip! Sekarang aku hanya harus menata rambutku!" Kai tersenyum mantap.

Setelah Kai menata rambutnya ia memandang sekilas penampilannya.

Rambutnya berwarna merah terang sedikit ia berdirikan sehingga lehernya yang jenjang itu agak terekspose meski tertutupi kerah bajunya. Bibirnya masih merah segar dan mata merahnya menyipit tajam dengan kulit tan sexy menambah penampilannya.

Pakaiannya amat keren, ia menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan bagian bawah seperti terkoyak dan kemeja biru yang dikeluarkan, celananya juga berwarna hitam dengan sepatu berwarna biru. Yah.. keren sekali dia sekarang.. benar-benar stylist!

**-sword vampire lover-**

Ia melihat daerah yang terasa aneh.. itu..

"YAKS! KENAPA DADAKU BESAR BEGINI!? MEMALUKAN!" wajah Kai memerah. Pasalnya ia sekarang berwajah namja berpakaian namja tapi berdada yeoja? Ahaha!

"Black Blue River!" Kai memanggil kembali bunga yang dipanggilnya tadi. Ia agak kesal dengan bunga itu, ia melayangkan wajah sengitnya kearah bunga itu. Bunga itu menjadi takut dan segera membetulkan kesalahannya.

Akhirnya Kai kini benar-benar berpenampilan namja.

Kemejanya kini kian mewah dengan jubah hitam dan api biru menyala diujungnya. Beberapa rangkaian mutiara menjuntai di bahu jasnya dan..

"Yang penting dadaku sudah rata author!" (ini anak Tan manis sok memenggal narasi gue.. -_-)

"Oke! Hey! Kau tidak boleh berbicara hal-hal selain alur cerita Nyonya Oh Jongin!" (hehe gue..)

"Kau sendiri kenapa bicara! Suaramu masuk cerita ff! Dasar author!" (iya gue tau! _)

"Yasudah cepat kembali kealur cerita!" (hilangkan percakapan gaje ini readers!)

Dan sobekan-sobekan jas hitam Kai ujungnya berwarna biru juga dan kemejanya menjadi hitam dengan kancing biru senada yang berbentuk mahkota.

Celananya berwarna hitam. Kemejanya tak ia masukkan dan sepatunya biru dengan sedikit goresan warna putih yang indah.

"Dej miao" Kai memanggil sesuatu lagi tapi ini berbeda. Tidak ada cahaya yang keluar tetapi tiba-tiba taring Kai memanjang.

"Kya! Tampannya aku kalau aku jadi seorang vampire! Dasar Luhan gege! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang menjadikanku yeoja! Enak saja!" Kai menggerutu. Namun kemudian tersenyum melihat penampilannya saat ini.

"Yosh! Sekarang aku penasaran dengan sayapku.. seperti apa bentuknya ya.." Kai meraba raba punggungnya.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Wings!" Kai memanggil sayapnya.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak keluar juga..

"Wings!" dicobanya lagi.

.

.

.

Masih tidak keluar.

"Yaampyun! Wings!" sampe ngotot pun gak bakal keluar bang.. gak bakal keluar.. (iklan obat batuk)

"Astaga author! Apa kata pemanggilnya?! Aku lupa teks ceritanya!" yasalam.. -_-

"Kamu tu makanya jangan sering makan chicken wings sama mas Yehet kece keren itu!" (ini gue hhe)

"Biar! Apa lo author sebut-sebut pacar gue segala! Cepet kasi tau ah ribet!" ni anak ngambek aja

"nih!" kasih naskah ceritanya.

"Oh! Okesip! Mas Sehun ganteng jangan liatin terus.. aku grogi.. hehe" (ni anak Tan manis lagi seneng-senengnya dapet kontrak cerita FF bareng pacar sendiri.. aish-aish..)

"Oke chagiya.. hati-hati 3. dah thor lanjutin!" (yak! Kenapa Kai dilembutin tapi kalo sama aku malah dibentak?)

"Ya! Emang aku tokoh di komik Marvel apa? manggil 'Thor' segala... yasudah LANJUT!" couple magnae tebar cinta aja sukanya -_- (author iri krn author jones..)

**-sword vampire lover-**

.

.

.

"Wind Fairy Snow!" Kai memanggil sayapnya.

SRAT!

Sayap indah Kai terbentang megah sepanjang 4meter.

"Wah indahnya!" Kai mengelus-elus sayapnya. Seperti sayap merpati. Warnanya putih terang dengan ujungnya berwarna silver. Mutiara mutiara putih gemerlapan tertata dipunggung sayapnya indah. Sangat lembut.

"Tapi semua orang yang melihat sayapku akan tahu identitasku.. aku harus mengubah warna sayapku juga!" Kai menjentikkan jarinya yang lentik dan halus itu.

"Xae" Kai berujar kemudian sayapnya berpendar terang sekali. Lama kelamaan cahayanya menyusut dan terlihatlah warna sayap Kai..

"Kau keren dengan warna itu Wind Fairy Snow ku!" Kai tersenyum senang.

Kini sayap Kai berwarna merah menyala seperti rambut-mata-bibirnya (merah menyala). Dengan beberapa rangkaian Kristal biru terjulur kebawah sayapnya sangat megah.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Eh.. tunggu dulu.." Kai melihat keatas dan dilihatnya mahkota silver indahnya.

Mahkota yang menandakan dirinya adalah Princess Heaven.

"Eee.. umma.. aku tak mau melepas mahkota indahku ini.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." Kai kembik-kembik.. -_-

"Teleport Breaker" seketika ada pusaran lubang hitam besar seperti ruang lain dimensi disampingnya. Perlahan Kai mengambil mahkota yang melayang diatasnya dan menaruhnya ditengah pusaran lubang hitam besar itu.

"Simpan ini baik-baik" wajah Kai kini menjadi sendu. Setelah mahkota itu lenyap masuk kedalam pusaran tornado Kai menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika dimensi itu menghilang.

"Horns!" Kai memanggil tanduk iblis.

"Astaga!" Kai benar-benar kalut sekarang! Yang ada di kepalanya kini malah tanduk peri. Seperti tanduk iblis tapi warnanya sebening Kristal.

"Apakah ini alasan appa menurunkanku kebumi? Karena aku payah dalam menggunakan kekuatanku sehingga aku tidak cocok tinggal di Heaven? Hiks.." ni anak pundung aja sukanya..

"Xqiredfire!" Kai mencoba memanggil tanduk iblisnya.

"Aah.. oke.. aku panggil yang merah keluarnya malah biru muda.. yasudah tak apa lah.." nyerah juga nih anak.. -_-

Tanduk Kai berwarna biru muda yang terang dan indah dengan tatahan berlian mengitarinya. Dua tanduk itu melayang di kanan kiri atas kepala Kai. tinggi tanduknya 15cm.

"Wah,, tampannya aku!" Kai loncat-loncat diudara saking senangnya.

"Karena aku menggunakan sayap, aku tidak perlu menyentuh tanah lagi, hm" Kai melihat dirinya yang melayang kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

**-sword vampire lover-**

SRISSH!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pusaran angin besar sekali disamping kasur Kai tadi. Kai merasakan tekanan yang amat besar. Kekuatan iblis yang luar biasa. Keringat sampai mengalir dipelipis Kai. Kai membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah tangan dengan kuku hitam mengkilat dengan ornamen merah yang indah memegang dinding pusaran angin itu.

Kai merasa ketakutan sehingga makin lama mundur kebelakang. Namun punggungnya terpentok oleh dinding. Kai benar-benar takut sekarang sampai dirinya membatu dan tangannya mencengkram dinding ruangan itu hingga kuku-kuku biru Kai tertancap.

Perlahan Kai melihat rambut pirang emas seseorang.. itu.. namja.. tanduknya berwarna merah berukir indah sekali dengan panjang 20cm..

Kemudian Kai memegang tanduknya sendiri.. astaga.. hati Kai mencelos.. kalah sangar dari makhluk yang berusaha keluar dari pusaran angin itu!

SLAP!

Makhluk itu sedikit merentangkan sayap besarnya saat keluar dari pusaran angin.

"!"Mata Kai terbelalak! makhluk didepannya itu..

"Tampan dan gagah sekali.." Kai mengatakan itu dengan lirih. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Seketika mata makhluk itu mengarah kepada Kai.

Sayapnya 6meter, matanya sama merahnya seperti mata Kai, bibirnya hitam manis dan memiliki taring. Rambut pirangnya dan kulit putih porselennya membuatnya tampan.. kemeja dan jasnya serta sepatunya lebih keren dari baju Kai.. Kai tahu.. dia adalah..

"Prince Sehun Vineo Erald.. son of King Hell.." Kai menyebut nama makhluk itu saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Itu Sehun..

**-sword vampire lover-**

Pusaran angin itu menghilang..

Tap.. Tap..

makhluk itu berjalan melayang diudara mendekati Kai. Sayap Sehun lebih megah bahkan lebih panjang kebawah dari kakinya. Ujung ujung bulu hitam legamnya dihiasi permata merah yang bersinar terang. Sangat mewah..

Brak!

Tangan Sehun mengurung Kai yang sudah sejak tadi terpojok ditembok.

"Siapa kau" Sehun bertanya dengan suara datar namun aura Sehun dapat membunuh jika Kai tidak sekuat tenaga menangkalnya.

"Aku.." Kai memandang kebawah tak berani melihat Sehun.

"Tidak penting. Dimana Princess Scarlet Wolf Love" Sehun tidak beranjak sama sekali malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping telinga Kai.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." Kai makin ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau juga ingin memakannya ya.. kau hebat juga bisa sampai sini.. kau pasti kuat" Sehun berbisik dan menjilat telinga Kai.

Tentusaja, Sehun sedikit tak percaya, melihat ada iblis lain yang mengetahui keberadaan Princess heaven di basecamp ini.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Sedari tadi aura Sehun mendeteksi iblis yang sudah masuk wilayah ini. Tapi semua iblis itu hanya melewati basecamp prajurit heaven ini dan tidak menyadari keberadaan princess.

Masuk kedalam pertahanan ketat prajurit heaven terlebih memasuki kamar princess heaven merupakan hal tersulit. Kecuali untuk diri Sehun yang notabene adalah prince hell.

"Meski kau sudah sampai kamar dan melewati prajurit heaven.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aaa..aangh~" Kai mendesah karena Sehun mengulum telinganya.

"Akulah satu-satunya devil yang akan memakan habis Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.." jemari dingin Sehun mengelus pipi Kai.

"Prince.. Se..Sehun.." Kai kini bergetar hebat. Dilihatnya sebuah tornado disamping kiri Sehun. Perlahan tornado itu mengeluarkan ujung runcing suatu senjata..

Sabit Bulan dengan diameter 3meter dan pegangan rantai neraka..

sunguh mengerikan karena sabitnya terbakar api panas yang menyala-nyala.

**-sword vampire lover-**

BRUAGH! BUAKH!

"PRINCE SEHUN VINEO ERALD JANGAN KABUR KAU!" kini Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya sudah memegang rantai neraka sabit bulannya.

"Dimana kalian sembunyikan Princess Scarlet Wolf Love.." aura Sehun menguar cukup hebat dan membunuh setengah dari pasukan heaven yang tidak kuat menahan auranya.

(ingat waktu si Rambut Merah ke kapalnya Shirohige-ONE PIECE? Kira-kira seperti itu kerennya!)

"Sial! Kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu dan siapa namja disampingmu itu!? Kau membawa teman ya!?" Komandan prajurit heaven menodongkan HeavenEllizabethPowerGun kearah Sehun.

"Hm.. Senjata Heaven tak mempan padaku.." Sehun berjalan santai kearah prajurit yang tersisa.

DUARR! BLAAR! BUUM! DORR-DORR!

Berbagai senjata heaven tingkat I sudah dikeluarkan tapi Sehun masih berjalan melayang santai tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Kai mengrenyit saat salah seorang prajurit heaven menodongkan GuardianBoost padanya.

**-sword vampire lover-**

BLAARR!

"argh!" Kai merasakesakitan saat pundaknya remuk terkena GuardianBoost yang melenceng ke pundaknya. Kai kurang cepat menghindar.

'darah?sial!' Kai mengumpat saat darah pink miliknya keluar.

Seketika Sehun memejamkan matanya mencium wangi darah Princess Scarlet Wolf Love yang dapat membuat seluruh makhluk terhanyut dalam kenikmatan.

Semua prajurit juga hafal wangi darah Kai yang bak lautan bunga itu.

Sehun segera tersadar dan melihat kearah datangnya wangi itu.

Bercakan darah pink di tembok.

Namun Sehun tak melihat siapapun. Kai sudah kabur dengan teleportasinya.

"Hm.. sepertinya temanku sudah memakannya dan ia menyisakan daging Princess Scarlet Wolf Love untukku.." Sehun langsung menghilang dalam sekali jentikan jari.

Sehun menggunakan tekanan udara perpindahan dengan cepat mencari Kai.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Ini khusus buat all readers yang setia menunggu uri FF HunKai!

Maaf lama.. aku barusaja UKK dan dilanjutkan Camping Pramuka..

Jadi ini Aku buat panjang!

Panjang kan? 2k+ looh..

Disini aku ketawa waktu Kai udah kece tapi dadanya masih yeoja.. haha..

Terus behind the scene waktu Sehun kasi semangat ke Kai!

Untungnya Sehun gak tahu ciri-ciri Princess Heaven, jadi Kai tadi gak ketahuan.

Kalian tahu? Sehun gak hapal nama lengkap Princess Heaven looh..,

Coba baca ulang, dari awal Sehun Cuma bilang Princess Scarlet Wolf Love terus-terusan, ('Jonginnie'-nya gak inget.. -_-)

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya?

Apa wangi darah Kai dapat tertangkap oleh angin Sehun? apa saat Sehun menemukan Kai, Sehun akan langsung memakannya?

Ayo tebak! hehe

Review ya

**Aku tunggu review sampai 70 ya, gomawo**


	10. Chapter 10

**GAME lOVE**

Sword Vampire Lover

.

.

.

…

'darah?sial!' Kai mengumpat saat darah pink miliknya keluar.

Seketika Sehun memejamkan matanya mencium wangi darah Princess Scarlet Wolf Love yang dapat membuat seluruh makhluk terhanyut dalam kenikmatan.

Semua prajurit juga hafal wangi darah Kai yang bak lautan bunga itu.

Sehun segera tersadar dan melihat kearah datangnya wangi itu.

Bercakan darah pink di tembok.

Namun Sehun tak melihat siapapun. Kai sudah kabur dengan teleportasinya.

"Hm.. sepertinya temanku sudah memakannya dan ia menyisakan daging Princess Scarlet Wolf Love untukku.." Sehun langsung menghilang dalam sekali jentikan jari.

Sehun menggunakan tekanan udara perpindahan dengan cepat mencari Kai.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Disebuah danau dipinggir kota tua..

"Hah.. hah.." Kai mendudukkan dirinya di batu besar pinggir danau.

Nafasnya tersengal karena sakit yang diderita dan perpindahan dimensi yang terlalu cepat.

"Untunglah.. aku harus segera mengobati ini.." Kai memandang miris bahunya yang remuk itu.

"Fineartrune" seketika cahaya putih bersinar membentuk organ bahu Kai yang remuk dan perlahan menyatu.

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya meredup dan bahu Kai beserta pakaian robek Kai sudah kembali rapih dan Kai merasa lebih sehat.

TAP!

"Kau disini rupanya.. makhluk tak bernama.." suara itu..

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan menemukan makhluk gagah rupawan itu berjalan melayang diatas danau mendekatinya.

"P..Prince Sehun V..vineo Erald.." suara Kai bergetar. Ditangan Sehun sudah tidak ada sabit bulan mengerikan itu lagi. Tapi..

TES.. TES..

Air mata Kai jatuh membentuk Kristal begitu jatuh kebumi. Untungnya Sehun tidak melihat Kristalnya karena Kristal itu langsung jatuh kedasar danau.

"Hiks.." Kai terisak. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut.

Deg!

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa ada sesuatu dihatinya yang sakit melihat Kai menangis.

Sret..

Kai merasakan jemari dingin menghapus airmatanya. Dipandanginya wajah itu.. wajah yang kian rupawan.. mata itu.. bibir itu.. rambut.. wangi tubuh yang membuatnya gila itu.. semua didirinya..

"Jangan menangis.. aku tidak suka melihatnya" Sehun memeluk Kai.

Tubuh Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sehun sendiri kaget kenapa ia bisa lemah dihadapan makhluk yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

"Prince.." Kai membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Panggil aku Sehun.." Sehun merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Kai.

"Aku.." Kai menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan namanya pada penjagal nyawanya sendiri.

"Namamu.. aku akan memanggil kau Jonginnie.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah mengapa ia teringat akan Kai. (jelas.. yang dipelukanmu itu kan Kai, dasar Sehun tidak peka! -_-)

"Gomawo.. Sehun" Kai merebahkan kepalanya dipundak tegap Sehun. Kai merasakan kenyamanan yang sama seperti saat dipeluk di dunia nyata, terus terang ia benci berada dalam game ini karena harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya yang seorang princess heaven dari Sehun.

Ia takut mati, tapi jujur ia ingin selalu bersama Sehun.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku.." Sehun berujar lalu melepas pelukannya. Kai agak kecewa namun segera bibir hitam tipis Sehun menyambut bibir merah Kai.

"Manis.." Sehun berbisik pelan di tengah ciumannya dengan Kai. bibir yang dicium Sehun semanis bibir Kai.

Jujur Sehun merindukan Kai. Sangat. Dan Jonginnie mengingatkannya pada Jongin-nya.

Malam itu dua namja(?) tersebut berciuman dan menyalurkan rasa masing-masing melalui sentuhan.

**-sword vampire lover-**

Tok! Tok!

Pendengaran Kai menangkap suara ketukan kayu. Perlahan mata Kai terbuka dan cahaya pagi menyilaukannya.

"Eungh.." Kai bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bangunlah.. aku tak menyangka ada makhluk neraka yang membutuhkan tidur.. ck ck.." Sehun berdecak memandang aneh pada Kai.

"Se.. Sehun.. sejak kapan kita ada disini? Ini dimana?" Kai mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya keruangan sederhana dan ranjang putih yang tadi ditidurinya.

Sehun sendiri sedaritadi duduk di bingkai jendela besar ruangan itu.

"Ini rumah salah satu warga dekat Cinnamon Lake, danau kemarin malam" Sehun mengatakan dengan santai sambil memejamkan mata.

**-sword vampire lover-**

BLUSH..

Pipi Kai memerah teringat dengan kejadian didanau semalam.

"Kau kenapa? Mau kucium lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan masih memejamkan mata.

"MWO!? ANI!" Kai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari sudah pagi, sebaiknya kita segera pergi" Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kemana?" Kai memandang kearah Sehun. Kai terpaku seketika..

Rambut emas itu.. begitu indah dibelai angin, ingin rasanya Kai memeluk tubuh tegap yang selalu menghangatkannya.. ia ingin kembali sekolah bersama Sehun.. rindu kehidupannya yang dulu..

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku tahu aku tampan" Sehun narsis. Tapi memang dirinya tampan. Dan orang pertama dan paling setuju tentang itu pastilah Kai!

"A.. aniyo.." Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cepat hilangkan pakaian iblismu itu, pakailah pakaian manusia yang ada di almari itu" Sehun menunjuk almari klasik yang ada diujung ruangan.

"Kenapa harus pakai pakaian manusia?" Kai bertanya heran.

"Karena aku amat malas membunuh manusia yang menyerang kita saat diperjalanan. Lebih baik kita menyamar saja.." Kai terperangah mendengar alasan Sehun.

Ternyata pangeran iblis Prince Sehun Vineo Erald tidak sejahat kedengarannya.

Bahkan iblis lain akan tertawa bahagia membunuh banyak manusia yang dilewati sepanjang perjalanan. Dan menyombongkan kekuatannya, tapi Prince, sosok nakhluk neraka yang paling kuat, malah cenderung menutupi kekuatannya yang luar biasa tersebut?

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Aku tetap jahat Jonginnie, aku sudah membunuh pemilik rumah ini dan menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai bahan perapian semalam.." Sehun seolah menjawab semua pemikiran Kai tadi. Sehun kemudian turun dari bingkai jendela.

Kaki Sehun menapak tanah.

"Se.. Sehun tampan dan keren sekali.." Kai bergumam.

Mata Kai sibuk mengamati makhluk indah didepannya. Lihatlah, Sehun mengacak asal rambutnya sehingga poni emasnya sangat keren.

Mata merah Sehun tetap merah namun bibirnya menjadi lebih segar muda agak pucat, tidak hitam lagi.

Kulitnya tetap seputih porselen dan badannya dibalut kemeja putih yang lengannya dinaikkan hingga siku, bagian bawah kemeja dikeluarkan serta celana hitam dan sabuk klasik. Sepatu Sehun berwarna coklat. Sehun menggunakan blazer hitam dengan untaian Kristal dipundaknya.

"Kau lekas pakai baju di almari itu" Sehun berujar dingin. Namun tersenyum ketika Kai sudah terbirit-birit berbalik menuju almari.

**-sword vampire lover-**

"Hng? Ini.." Kai memegang hanger yang menggantungkan pakaian manusia yang akan digunakannya.

"Itu pakaian yeoja, aku yang memilihkannya" Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Kai.

"Ya!" Kai takut dan langsung terbang dan menempel di langit-langit kamar.

"Tenanglah. Cepat pakai itu, hilangkan sayapmu" Sehun berujar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi Sehun harus pergi dulu dari sini, tidak baik melihat orang lain berganti pakaian!" Kai memejamkan matanya karena mengatakan hal yang memalukan menurutnya.

"Kita sama-sama namja. Kenapa harus malu" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang putih yang ditiduri Kai tadi.

"Tetap saja.." wajah Kai mulai memerah.

"Arraseo.. aku menunggumu di ruang tengah" Sehun beranjak menuju pintu ruangan, keluar dan menutupnya kembali. Kai bisa mendengar suara langkah Sehun menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Fyuuuh.. selamat.." Kai langsung menghilangkan seluruh mantranya dan mulai memakai pakaiannya.

Tubuhnya kembali menjadi yeoja.

(note: disini Sehun dan Kai adalah makhluk tingkat tinggi-prince&princess-jadi tubuhnya sama-sama wangi dan tidak perlu mandi. Author malas menceritakan orang mandi)

**-sword vampire lover-**

Sudah agak lama Sehun menunggu.

Rupanya Prince Sehun Vineo Erald tidak bisa sabar.. ia sudah membakar anjing peliharaan yang ada dirumah ini dan membuangnya ke Cinnamon Lake sedetik yang lalu..

"Sehun.." Kai menuruni tangga. Langkahnya agak malu-malu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Apa.. ini tidak aneh..?" Kai memandang ragu kearah Sehun setelah ia sampai dihadapan Sehun yang sedaritadi duduk menunggunya di kursi mewah berwarna merah di ruang tengah.

Sedangkan Sehun kini..

Ehem.. mas-mas, kedip dong.. hei mas! Lanjutin ni ceritanya! Woy! (mas Cadel malah ngiler liat pacar seksehnya -_-)

Dapat dilihat kini seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar melepas mantranya jadi tubuh Kai kembali menjadi yeoja.

**-sword vampire lover-**

**-TBC-**

***Game Love***

Uri jonginnie gak dimakan! Horee..

Ada yang tahu tidak? Di chap ini, Kai melepas mantranya dan menjadi yeoja lagi, tapi ada **SATU **yang **tidak bisa kembali** seperti saat pertama ia masuk jadi yeoja di game ini!

Apa hayo? Ayo tebak! hehe

Terimakasih buat semua review kalian! Sangat-amat-benar-benar menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan FF ini! Yey!

Review jangan lupa ya!


End file.
